


Kiss Me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night on the beach, Will takes a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block over the last week. Then my brother told me to write a Solangelo fic and this happened.

It was late May and Will and Nico were lying on the camp's beach stargazing. Ever since the defeat of Gaia, the two boys had been dancing around each other. Their fellow year rounders had been made impatient by their indecision. Maybe that's what inspired Will to be bold.

"Nico," he asked. "Do you like me?"

The boy in question blushed. "Yeah, I do."

Will grinned. "That's what I thought." He leaned in towards Nico and kissed him after all those months. They broke apart with stars in their eyes, not unlike the ones twinkling above them.

"Boyfriends?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "Boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
